Jazz Jackrabbit X
Jazz Jackrabbit X is an upcoming platforming game developed by ZeroGames and published by JuicePixels for the PS4, Xbox One and PC in 2019. It's Jazz's first time appearing on Playstation and Xbox consoles. Story Jazz is having a nice holiday with his wife Eva and his brother, Spaz. Jazz, Spaz and Eva are taking a nap under the sun in a beach. Everything seems going fine, until something bad happens. Jazz's old enemy, Devan Shell has returned. Devan Shell comes to ruin Jazz's holiday with his new evil schemes. Devan Shell has builded his newest creation "Weapon-X". Devan uses Weapon-X to launch mind-control wave to across planet Carrotus. Devan succeeds to use it in rabbits of Carrotus and many rabbits become under hypnosis and they become brainless slaves for Devan. Devan and his minions are quickly conquering planet Carrotus. Jazz and Spaz manages to avoid Weapon-X's mind-control waves. Jazz is wondering where is Eva, but then he realizes she has disappeared. Spaz tells to Jazz that Devan's minions have kidnapped Eva. Jazz is angry by realizing that his holiday has been ruined and her wife, Eva has been kidnapped again. Devan is us hing his mind-control machine to turn many rabbits in planet Carrotus to be his slaves. It's now Jazz and Spaz's mission to save Eva and destroy Devan's latest evil plan. Gameplay Jazz Jackrabbit X's gameplay is similiar style as Jazz 1 or Jazz 2. Jazz can run, jump and shoot using his blue gun. Jazz can collect different types of bullets when he goes through levels like: fire, fireworks etc. Jazz has health-meter and player starts with 3 lives. Each episode in the game has three stages. Each stage has two levels to go through before player moves to another stage. There is also Bonus Stages. Bonus Stages are hidden in levels. Each stage has at least two bonus stages in each stage. These are called "Bonus Dimensions". These Bonus Dimesions are hidden blue portals. Player has 12 seconds in Bonus Stages to collect coins or ammo etc. Episodes Episodes: Jazz Jackrabbit X has an episode select like in Jazz Jackrabbit and Jazz Jackrabbit 2. Jazz Jackrabbit X has 5 episodes. Each episode has 3 stages in them. Episodes will be unlocked by completing each episode one-by-one. Episode 1: Reloaded Rabbit Stages: 1. Summer Beach 2. Jungle Troops 3. Waterfall Heights Episode 2: Heated Rabbit Stages: 1. Burning Lavalake 2. Turtle Village 3. Underwater Journey Episode 3: Run, Rabbit, Run! Stages: 1. Robot Town 2. Hidden Caves 3. Dark Forest Episode 4: Castle Panic Stages: 1. Jazz Castle 2. Silent Catacombs 3. Night Carrotus Episode 5: X-Breakdown Stages: 1. Toxic Forest 2. Stormy Diamondus 3. Devan's Base Playable Characters Jazz Jackrabbit A green rabbit is back! Jazz carries big blue gun with him in his adventures. Jazz is ready to stop Devan Shell's new evil intention! Jazz is fast like one certain blue hedgehog. Jazz likes carrots and they are Jazz's favorite food. Jazz's new ability is "Force Dash". Jazz can now force himself through enemies, if player carefully holds down run button and releases the button. Then, Jazz goes through enemies with a force. Jazz doesnt lose damage, but he will if he tries to run through enemies normally. Force Dash causes enemies to stumble, but it doesnt beat enemies though. However, it's helpful in a situations where there is lots of enemies in a level. Spaz Jackrabbit Jazz's maniac brother, who made his first appearance on Jazz Jackrabbit 2. Spaz is helping Jazz to destroy Devan Shell's new evil plan. Spaz has different abilities than Jazz. Spaz can double-jump and he can also wall jump, which Jazz cant do. Spaz is a wild rabbit and if enemy gets his way, then enemy will get roasted! Lori Jackrabbit (Unlockable) Jazz and Spaz's cute sister rabbit. Lori made her first appearance on Jazz Jackrabbit 2: The Secret Files. She is sporty and energetic rabbit. She has completely new move in Jazz Jackrabbit X. Her new move is "Air Dash". She has ability to dash through air for a few seconds, if her speed is built well. Trivia *There is three returning stages from classic Jazz games: Jazz Castle, Carrotus and Diamondus.